Chibi aventura
by LunaHermosa
Summary: Una pequeña aventura, tierna y divertida. Que espero les guste.


Swcrette se encontraba en el salón de historia, dibujando a sus compañeros pero en miniatura. En el dibujo estaban los chicos e incluso Alexy.

La clase se tornaba cada vez más aburrida y ella, de a poco, cae en sueño en su pupitre, sin percatar que cada uno de los pequeños empezaba a moverse en el pedazo de papel, hasta el punto de que sus dibujos salieron de su hoja de papel.

El primero en salir fue Armin, curioso de ver a su alrededor e ir a explorar. Nathaniel lo siguió ya que no estaba bien que dejará su lugar en el papel. Seguido de Castiel quien, con señas le indico a pequeño Lysandro que lo siguiera, seguido de Kentin quien escapada de los abrazos de Alexy.

Una vez los seis fuera de la hoja de papel, Nathaniel discutía con ellos para que volvieran a su lugar, pero no contó que Armin se armaría de valor y desde el pupitre de Swcrette saltaria asía su cabello castaño, esto solo ínsito a los demás a que lo siguieran, lo cual solo lograron que Nathaniel se enojaran mas y comenzará la persecución.

Armin y Alexy comenzaron a correr ya que les parresia divertido que el pequeño delegado los estuviera siguiendo.

Usaron el largo cabello de la castaña, como si esta fuera una soga, para poder llegar hasta la mochila de ellas y saltaron al piso.

Los pequeños Castiel, Lysandro y Kentin observaban la escena desde el hombro de la, castaño. Cuando de repente Swcrette, involuntariamente, se toca detrás de la nuca, asiendo que los pequeños se desestabilizara y para no caer al suelo se sostuvieron de algunas fibras del cabello de la chica, al ver que estaban no muy lejos de la mochila saltaron e hicieron lo mismo que los otros tres pequeño.

Una vez en el suelo, buscaron con la mirada a los demás. Hasta que el pequeño Lysandro los encontró, le toco el hombro al mini Castiel, asiendo que este y Kentin mirara a donde el pequeño alvino apuntaba con su dedo índice.

Nathaniel, regañaba a los gemelos quienes saltaban en la mochila de Iris. Cosa que fue peligroso tanto para ellos como para los que estaban a abajo.

Karla quien estaba sentada, unos pupitres detrás de Iris, se avía levantado y pasando por alado de Iris. Al no ver a los pequeños por poco piza a Nathaniel, que de no ser por Armin y Alexy que lo alzaron en el momento justo dentro de la mochila, el pequeño delegado estaría como figurita en el suelo.

Los dos gemelos miraban por donde se fue la gigante, desde dentro de la mochila de Iris. Lysandro, Castiel y Kentin estaban debajo del pupitre de Violeta, quien estaba a un lado de Iris.

Los tres se aliviaron de que la gigante no les allá descubierto, pero avía otro problema. Al parecer entrar a la mochila fue fácil, salir, ahora era complicado.

Lysandro al ver que sus compañeros no salían de la mochila, temió lo peor, estaba por cruzar al otro pupitre, pero Kentin le detuvo del hombro derecho, para luego negar con la cabeza. Castiel entendía lo que pasaba, se acercó a observas si ningún gigante pasaba de nuevo. Al ver que tenían el camino libre izo señas con la manito y prosiguiera a ir al pupitre siguiente.

Ninguno sabía bien qué hacer. Dentro de la mochila no avía nada. Lysandro y Castiel se miraban sin saber qué hacer. Hasta que Kentin avía llegado con una regla que avía encontrado en el suelo que al parecer alguien se le cayó y no le avía dado importancia.

Lysandro junto con Castiel ayudaron a Kentin a poner la regla de 30cm para usarlo de escalera. Ahora tenían como subir ellos, pero como aran para que los de adentro de la mochila salieran.

Los tres estaban como pensativo, hasta que Castiel se le ocurrió algo, busco alrededor, y divisó a una rubia. Meticulosamente se fue evitando que otros gigantes lo vieran. Kentin y Lysandro estaban confundidos sin saber a dónde se fue el pequeño pelirrojo, hasta que este llego ahí comprendieron cual avía sido su idea

Dentro de la mochila. Nath no dejaba de regañar a los gemelos quienes estaban sentados en forma de reverencia, escuchando los reclamos del pequeño delegado, hasta el momento que sintió que una bolita de papel le golpeo la cabeza, mirando por inercia, por donde avía venido tal proyectil.

Los tres vieron como un pelirrojo se avía asomado por el cierre de la mochila, este con la manito los saludos y después les tiro un extremo de un pulserita con flores de plástico, como si fuera una soga.

Nathaniel miro a los gemelos, después tomo la pulserita y comenzó a escalar. Armin y Alexy, los seguían por detrás.

Del otro extremo de la pulserita. Lysandro, Kentin junto con Castiel sostenían con fuerza el otro lado de la pulsera para evitar que Nathaniel, Armin y Alexy volvieran a caer dentro de la mochila.

Una vez los seis juntos otra vez, estaban contentos y orgullosos de tal osadía que hicieron posible dicho rescate. Pero poco duro su celebración, al parecer la clase ya estaba por finalizar y eso significaba que Swcrette no tardaría en despertar. Solo faltaba dos minutos para que sonara el timbre.

Nathaniel, como buen líder indico a los chicos que era hora de volver y sin poner resistencia todo aceptaron.

De a pequeños paso, para no ser visto por nadie, llegaron a la mochila de Sucrette, como la punta de su cabello no estaba tan lejos, tuvieron que dar un pequeño salta para poder aferrarse y usarlo como sola y así llegar al pupitre de la castaña que seguía inmersa en su sueño.

El primero en subir fue Kentin, después, Alexy junto con Armin. Seguido de Nathaniel, Lysandro y Castiel.

Ya estando en el pupitre, estaban listos para volar a su lugar, pero el pequeño Alexy se le ocurrió una idea. Llamo a los chicos quienes se reunieron en círculo para hablar como si fuera una charla en privado.

Al parecer la idea de Alexy fue tomada de buena manera que todos se separaron y tomaron un lápiz cada uno de diferente color. Castiel tomo uno de color, Lysandro un verde claro, Nathaniel un celeste, Kentin un verde oscuro, Armin un violeta y Alexy un rosado.

Los seis comenzaron a garabatear en la hoja, sabiendo lo que asían cada uno.

El ruido del timbre fue la señal de que tenían que posicionarse en su lugar. Mas por el hecho de que Swcrette comenzaba a moverse en su lugar. Una vez despierta, la castaña estaba por levantar las cosa de su pupitre, pero al ver la hoja con sus dibujos, se quedo confundía ya que cada uno de los pequeño, que representaban a su amigo pero en versión miniatura, ahora cada uno de ellos portaban una flor de diferente color en la mano, cosa que ella no avía dibujado. Confundida, simplemente no le resto importancia y guardo la hoja en su mochila.

Fin

* * *

 **Una pequeña aventura que espero les guste. :3**


End file.
